Talk:Raskovnik
General Experience So my group kind of Cluster F'd this NM last night as it was up. With a little more information/planning we would have taken it down no problem. This NM does not link with the Highland Rafflesia around it. To add to this, the rock out-cropping near where it spawns can be used to DoT kite it. Any SCH or RDM with movement speed should definitely be able to take it down solo. Anyhow our strategy was: Only tank is in range of AoE charm. WHM should be keeping up Auspice on any ranged DD and the tank. When/if tank gets charmed, sleep the tank, regular melee move in. (This strategy is constructed under the belief that it will not spam AoE charm if someone is charmed, we were not able to verify this) We were trying to kill the Highland Rafflesia because we weren't sure if they would link or not, however the respawns in Abyssea are not "normal" and the repops would drop right on top of us. We noticed if you go up the hill to the East of NM spawn, it's safe up there by the Martello. Anyhow, we aggro'd NM with like 4 links, and then three of our group ran out of time (their first time in zone). So we just called it a fail. If up again when we go later in the week, we'll take it down for sure. We also had a nin/drk tanking... I would like to say a pld/nin with a good MDEF build and the Resist Charm necklace would prob do a little better. Nin/drk did do just fine. Vail 15:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Back again, we've successfully four-manned this thing, and have got a good strategy down. Did as rdm/whm, brd/whm, 2xthf/nin. Pull to the East to the rock over there. Because of the Martello and the pathing of the rock, can easily kite just about any NM here, let along Raskovnik. We didn't have this strategy nailed down until towards the end (lots of brd kiting, <3 Movement Speed+8%) Anyhow, both thf's just bounce SA's back and forth, stealing enmity as they can from brd and rdm. After 50% hp, only one thf on at a time, everyone else out of range. After it uses a tp move, assuming it's not Soothing Aroma (charm), other thf runs in and SAs a weapon skill (should be tping with status bolts out of range), the other thf then runs out of range, repeat. When one gets charmed. Horde Lullaby >> 20 secs >> Sleep II. He can use Soothing Aroma again, but with so little tp gain, it's not used too often. Rdm should be keeping DoTs up etc, but our rdm in this set-up wasn't familiar with too much low-manning, so Dia 2 worked just fine from /whm. Took us about 30 mins, but had him down to 50% in about 5. After getting all the kinks worked out, took him from about 25% to 0 in another 5 mins. Guessing it should only take 15 or so mins. WHM would be a viable alternative to RDM, for Auspice and SS cures. Vail 15:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Killed as a duo by a kiting COR/BLM (w/Hermes's Sandals, though it probably isn't essential) and a PUP using Spiritreaver - kited around the Bastok camp around G-8, fight took an hour. --Falkirk 22:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Tried this NM with a party of 6 BST. Easy kill, just throw jug pets at it until it dies and watch out for Soothing Aroma (which doesn't affect your pets). DizzyBum 08:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) NM was really easy w/ 4x bst and 1x smn as well. 4x BST might be enough to keep it an easy fight even. DipperYuly is fantastic for him. High eva, acc down, attack down, and intimidates Raskovnik frequently. ---- Duo-ed by myself and partner as BST, BST and SMN, BST. I would advise not to throw Yuly at Raskovnik as you'll be losing a lot of gil that way. It sometimes takes three or four pets if it's in a Bloody Caress mood. Nazuna does get intimidated on occasion, but has a lot more HP and can dish out higher d.o.t. Even the Lv.85 Mailbuster Ceras isn't too bad; it's cheap, can evade some and also intimidates Raskovnik, but has poor TP moves and low HP. Seen so many Cavaros mantles I'm sick of the sight of them. And of course, approx 0/20 on drop for the Ferine mantle now (with Treasure Hunter atma active each time). We have only managed to stagger it once, locked its spellcasting ... and was triggered by Banish II on Lightsday. Dropped the key item that time, and the next occasion we fought it. -- Orubicon 22:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Easy Solo as 90 BST/WHM with 0 PDT gear. Used 3-4 Nursery, 0 reward. Dia all time. does have pet attack+ gear (body and pant from addon)and bst neck. Ferine feet +1 and Ferine glove +1, Monster Glove. Glyph axe Wear MC+SS+VV atma 5/5 CB assist pet until 52% (it seems to use charm right at 50%). 0/52 on BST back.. 52/52 on Cavaros Mantle Soloed easily as SMN90/WHM45. Used MM/Ambition/RR (for Predator claws) Fight took about 15 mins or less. PC did about 2k+ consistantly. ---- soloed easily as PUP90/NIN45. Used atma Atma of the Stronghold/Atma of the Mounted Champion/Atma of the Sea Daughter. pet was healing as fast as nm was dmging it. had to use 2 repairs after nm used ja. used valor frame. helped my pet till nm was at 50% hp then back away leting pet solo it. TP moves In around 20 battles with Raskovnik, we have never seen it use Seedspray, Rotten Stench or Floral Bouquet. If people have witnessed these TP moves, and can show screenshots, please re-add the TP moves back on. Oh, and the note about Soothing Aroma being used only under 50% HP is incorrect. Under 60-55% is more accurate, but it will rarely use it until it's half-dead. -- Orubicon 22:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Weakness!! *Possibly activated by Fire IV. Selka 05:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) *!! was activated just after Fire IV was cast by one of our PUP's automaton Shadechaos 13:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *!! (Red) was activated using Seraph Strike. Terrorized for ~20-30 secs and dropped Atma of Thrashing Tendrils for the party. Pesmerrga 13:11, September 3, 2010 *!! Red was confirmed with Seraph strike, the atma dropped for all in party *!! was confirmed on a dancing edge, it was landed by a TH4 Thf, nobody saw the color of the !!, but Ferine mantle dropped on that kill From main page :* Uses a conal breath attack that inflicts Amnesia forgot to write name down .Jado818 18:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) All Rafflesia use this TP move. It's called Viscid Emission. -- Orubicon 21:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Simple solo as 90BST/44WHM - 90BST/35DNC - 90BST/45NIN. Killed many times. Have only used DipperYuly. Gear used was 1 -PDT axe, Maneater, and Glyph Axe.(different combos of each, 1st time was just Maneater) On /WHM, kept up Dia II. On /DNC, kept up Lv.5 DEF down step. Used 2-4 Pet food Zeta on avg. with 147 MND and +30% Reward. Melee with pet till 50% from behind the Raskovnik. After 50%, went to a safe distance. Through the fight, remember to keep up Spur and spam your choise of pet's TP moves. This is a completely safe NM for any BST that is interested in this back for their "Pet Build". -Linkzell *Easy solo by 90Blu/dnc. Had eva gear and Gnarled horn atma. also Razed ruins and MM. Was never in any danger (mostly cuz he couldn't hit me). Occultation would be enough to solo (or /nin) I spammed WS's till he died, didnt drop anything but his vine. -Defiledsickness *Easy solo 90MNK/WAR with RR, GH and Mounted Champion atmas, no evasion gear. I was only fighting it to get the atma. Procced Red on the first fight, but didn't know about charm going in and ended up getting hit with that, resetting Red. Took 3 more charms for Red to be one I could do (Staff, club & Sword thanks to Trainee Sword). After Red, I saved TP for Shoulder Tackle to stun Charm. No problem finishing the fight with that strategy. --Madranta 04:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Solo Nin/dnc C&D, apocalypse, Twin claw Atmas--> all nin enfeebles up the whole time and inhibit tp/subtle blow. tried soothing aroma 1x, stunned. other than that he maybe landed 2 hits the entire fight. 2x vines drop. --~SkinnyMcgee ~<_>Leviathan 03:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * Easily duoable by 85BST with Dipper Yuly. --Zuri 10:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) **Update: Soloable by 85 BST/DNC. Easy fight with DipperYuly, full pet DT- set and full reward set. Used 1 jug and about 9 zeta per fight. Sub didn't matter much as long as you have dual wield for the pet PDT axes. /NIN may be better for safer pet swapping if things get hairy, while /DNC makes it a little faster to sneak up for a safe pull when there is competition. --Zuri 21:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by RDM/SCH using pinning technique ** Not everyone knows what this is. More explanation? ***While I didn't post that, I quote a well-known Odin player (in this case talking about solo-holding Jailer of Temperance): ""Pinning" is a type of kiting that can be used when you have a fairly large circular kiting zone (in this case, the square room in the towers. When you are directly across from a mob seperated by a circular obstacle (for example you are at 12 o'clock and the mob is at 6 o'clock), the mob is forced to choose between going clockwise or going counter-clockwise. The AI is extremely poor at choosing the right direction." Then, using short, abrupt changes in opposing directions, you force the mob's AI pathing to change directions with you and essentially keep it in place. Crayne 19:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as RDM/NIN with ease kiting around the rock on the south side of the little formation. Used Minikin/Ambiton and Apoc. Just kept Bio III and Poison II up and cast Blizz IV when it was up. If you cast in between the rock and the little plants on the south side there is a chance the NM will path oddly keeping you safe.>>Do not rely on this to make or break the fight<< Over all, stupid easy fight.Carolyne 06:06, January 18, 2011 (UTC) * Solo THF/NIN after being charmed by 3 times and I could be alone kill him without problems. * RDM BST BST - Pulled to Flux 5 and kited around the tree there whenever Call Beast timer failed. It gets easily tied up in the trees and can be tossed back and forth between party members. No enhancement speed required. Used Flux in emergencies. *4+ BST or 3 BST with PUP or SMN. Straight up pets only rotating pets in @30%. DipperYuly eva tanking seems to work best.~10 minute battles. Shadechaos 08:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd with Sch - Cor And Rng using Pinning techinque , Rng/sam was the fastest 30min . No drop 0/15 Misolo 05:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed by 85 BST/NIN with some difficulty, used Dipper Yuly and a full Pet Damage Taken - build consisting of Anwig Salade (10%), Shepherd's Chain (2%), x2 Guichard's Axe +1 (18%), Ferine Quijotes +1 (1~5%) and of course, the natural Stout Servant trait. I also engaged for the first 50% of Raskovnik until the 49% mark when it would start using Soothing Aroma, at this stage I would stand back until every TP move Raskovnik did went off, then I engage for 2 rounds and ran away to quicken things up. Yuly evaded many of the hits anyway but the gear took the 220-280 hits down to around 150-180 which was a lot more managable, used Reward (Pet Food Zeta) when it was up, took around 2 Dipper Yuly's to kill it, used Spiral Spin when possible to minimize amount of hits taken, and Noisome Powder to weaken the hits., dropped Cavaros mantle and Vine. Second time, I never lost a single Dipper Yuly, but had to use 8-9 Zeta foods, dropped 2 Vines. Getting a Tube of Healing Salve I helps a lot during the fight, be sure to get one from the Cruor Prospector! Update: 15 kills later I finally got my Ferine Mantle. ^^ Be prepared when soloing to use on average 8-9 Pet Food Zeta. --Xynthios 02:28, October 01, 2010 (UTC) * Solo 85 BST/NIN 1 Dipper Yuly + 9 Pet Food Zeta. Engage until 50%, stand back and spam Reward and Noisome Powder. Pet Dmg Taken set helps alot - 2x Guichards Axe +1, Anwig Salade, Ferine Legs +1. 5/5 Beast Affinity, summoned with Monster Gloves for jug cap in level. Also used Atma of the Heavens from Ovni, and another regen atma, as pets recieve Atma effects too. Super easy fight, no threat to the BST. Infotank 18:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'd by Lv. 90 BST/NIN - 1 Dipper Yuly, no food. Guichard's Axe with -8% PDT and Primal belt. Atma of the Stonghold and Atma of the Impregnable Tower. The combined Regen was so high that the NM couldn't do damage fast enough. Assisted melee until 50% then stood at a distance and cast Ni spells and had Dipper use Noisome Powder when she had the TP. Lucked out and got yellow proc with Hyuton: Ni. No drop. --Tz 11:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed by 90 BST/NIN - killed 3 times yesterday using the same Dipper Yuly, each fight took exactly 4 rewards Pet Food Zeta. Only used Atma of the mounted Champion, melee till 50% then moved back, the other Rafflesia dont link -but do aggro- so its safe to claim anywhere around F6, each pop took exactly 14 minutes. 1st kill Cavaros Mantle, 2nd Kill Fetid Rafflesia Stalk, 3rd kill Ferine Mantle. Very easy fight.--OdepaUnicorn 11:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Duo'd by THF + RDM 90. Easy fight, except for the Charm part, obviously. RDM kept DoT on and stayed in charm range below 50%. The problem is that Charm lasts for a pretty long time and outlasted DoT. The NM regen'd to 34% (from 14% i guess) before Charm wore off. In the end, RDM chainspelled it to death in order to make sure we wouldn't get charmed again. --Soily 10:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) * Easy Solo and fun fight for any decent geared 90BST with any sub job, use Dipper and Spiral Spin, Melle until around the 50% (no less) to avoid AoE charm, with Full merrits and full rewared set-up I only used 2 Zeta's for each fight, Ive seen countles times partys pull this and get wiped from the AoE charm, the most recent was a party of 10 with 5 BST using mixed pets they Meleed it to 50% then it used AoE charm, I was one of the funniest things I have ever seen in game, NM after charming can chase you across the map as Charm can last anywhere from 5 to 8-9 min's, (the Potency/duration of the AoE Charm is as yet uncomfirmed, might have something to do with strength on game day) easy fight Solo or Duo with BST's x2, think this NM was made to be that way, partys need to take care ESPECIALLY tanks who will go straight for the mages if Charmed, you have been warned!! """ 08:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC)" *Just Solo'd it on Mnk 90. The fight itself is easy... It's just a matter of luck to be honest. Got it down to about 45%, then Chi Blast to calm the TP down. It took 3 times to get it not to use Charm... Not reliable at all and it was very fun annoying... *Solo'd as 80RDM/40NIN, kiting around the small rock near the spawn area, used Bio II and poison II and nuking with Blizz3 and thunder3 when possible took about an hour. - (Icebreaker of Quetzalcoatl) *Easy but intense solo as DNC/NIN90. With two evasion Kila+2s and full Charis+1, he couldn't get through shadows at all -- but getting charmed ends the fight and makes you follow the nm around like a lost puppy for about five minutes, which is not so fun. Amnesia's almost impossible to stun in time, and i lost once when it didn't wear off before i was charmed, but the second time i lamed him out and won without trouble. --Norondor 05:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) *99BST/DNC using MC/DG/Plaguebringer. No pet food required. Equipment - Alstofo and +2 pet -pdt axe, Perle gear (Byakko's legs). Only 1 DipperDuly used. Fought with pet until at 50% then made room so not hit with AoE Charm. Pet HP never went under 75%, Stayed in 90s most of the time.--Acaine03 (talk) 12:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Charm = hate reset. Not editing main page yet but if charm hits someone (not whole party) it seems to reset hate completely, noticed this while trioing RNG BLM RDM, RNG got charmed and Rasko started attacking the RDM, when I had far more hate. Kept going back to attack the RDM too. --Sakuraryong 20:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC)